


What The God's Determine

by Igrane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Snow is a Targaryen, Arya is a bastard, Badass Arya, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igrane/pseuds/Igrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up a bastard girl in Winterfell had been hard but not all that bad, Arya had admitted until one day it all turned to shit. A run in with the King's family had gone badly, forced to flee the Country she fled to the only place she thought she could truly disappear. Bravos. Turns out a bastard of her status can't even disappear across the Narrow Sea. With Vary's and Illyrio Mopatis to blame she joins up with a band of strangely connected people who offer her a peachy reception. One man is angry beyond measure, a strange boy with blue hair who calls himself Griff seems indifferent but curious and the Septa looks at her like she is a ghost. Years pass, tempers settle and so do the band until they all discover something very unexpected about one of the members.</p><p>"We can't change what the God's determine, Arya." Aegon whispered into her hair with his arms anchored around her to keep from doing anything too drastic</p><p>"IT'S SICK." Arya shouted before falling silent for a long while, outburst like that were very few and far between now they were older</p><p>"There would never be anyone for me except you." Aegon supplied quietly, probably not helping the situation any but not really caring as her body went slack</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The God's Determine

Catelyn Stark Pov

Standing in front of the castle waiting for Ned to finally come back, after two years at war I had felt like I could finally breathe again.  I hadn’t even been sure I was pregnant when he left and yet there I was standing with two little boys clutching my hand to try and keep them from mischief for five minutes while their father got back.  No one could imagine my shock when I firstly had found out that I was pregnant and secondly when the Maester had announced it was twins.  My only wish that I had throughout my pregnancy was that Ned was there.  I had heard tales of women who suffered their whole lives under husbands who didn’t care for them and their children but I knew Ned wasn’t like that.  He wouldn’t do that; he would’ve wanted to be here seeing me bring his first child into the world.

When he arrived though and passed a babe down to Rodrik while he climbed down off his mount before taking the babe back I felt my blood run cold.  What was he doing returning from war with a babe?  Tugging on my hand Robb asked;

“Who’s that?”

“Your father.” I smiled down at him, my little Tully child

Realising I must has loosened my grip on their hands I saw Jon totter towards Ned, I saw him stagger slightly and felt fear flare up through me.  He was so close to the horses.  My fear was soon quelled when Ned grabbed his little hand and guided him away from any immediate danger.  I couldn’t help the soft smile that broke out on my face as Jon tugged at Ned’s cloak.  Ned bent over to look at him before squatting down to let him look at the babe, jealously flared though me.  He hadn’t held Robb or Jon when they were babes.  Walking over to Ned I watched as he passed the bundle to Jon but kept his hands hovering around in case Jon dropped the child or something of the sort.  Turning to look up at me Jon let out a small squeal before declaring;

“My baby!”

Robb sent Jon and irritated frown and rushed over to his side, trying to wrestle the babe from his arms.

“Gentle with her,” Ned reprimanded gently, taking the babe back “She is only little, she can’t play like you yet.”

Robb scrunched his face up in confusion “When she play?”

Ned let out a deep chuckle that I had found myself missing and going weak at the knees “Not for a while yet.”

Going inside together I sent Ned an accusing look and he just ducked his head, breaking my gaze and I felt my stomach drop.  So it was true.  I had heard the rumors of him and Ashara Dayne but I thought on his honor of a Stark they weren’t true, they were just Robert Baratheon’s doing.  Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew of his ravenous appetite of whores and wine and that was nothing like the Ned I knew... thought I knew.  Betrayal flooded though my whole being, I hadn’t wanted to be one of those wives who had to turn a blind eye to their husbands whoring and bastard children, the women Lysa and I had mocked as young girls.  Letting out a shaky breath I turned from him and sagged into the wall of the castle slightly watching as our boys ran off after each other shrieking in laughter at some unknown game they were playing.

“Cat.” Ned murmured as he tried to draw closer to me but every step he took closer I took one more further away, tears building in my eyes

“How could you?” I hissed biting back the tears but they soon turned to tears of anger “I had just given you two sons!”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!” He said in the loudest voice I had ever heard him use with me and I shied back slightly

I scoffed before taking a good look at Ned for the first time in a long time and saw how much he had aged over the two long years he had been away.  His eyes had dark circles under them from days... weeks... a few years without sound rest, his face was lined deeply with everything that he had gone through and I looked at the rest of his body.  While he looked physically fitter than he had ever been there was a weariness about him, something that reminded me of an old man.  This war had aged him beyond his years.  He had always been softly spoken, solemn and a timid man but what I saw now broke something in me and I found myself forgiving him.  Who was I to judge him?  His father and brother had been executed; his other brother had left him in his time of need to take the black and no one knew anything about his sister that Rhaegar had kidnapped.  The last I had heard of Rhaegar was that he was buried under the Trident somewhere and Robert had claimed the Iron Throne because he was a distant cousin of the Targaryens.

I was surprised as I saw tears fall down his face as he let raw emotion slip past his normally stone walls “I didn’t want any of this!”

Taking one of his hands in mind I sighed “It’s okay, Ned, it’s been a trying time for you… I’m the one who should be sorry.”

Looking down at me with tear stained eyes he pulled his hand from mine and wiped his face in embarrassment at his tears before looking down at the child that still hadn’t left his arms that was beginning to make some noise.  He gave me careful look before lowering the child so it was between us.  Unable to look at it I muttered something about the feast and walked away, away from the bastard child that I found myself praying to the God’s perished.  It wasn’t until later in the night long after Ned had fallen asleep I found myself unable to sleep with the noises of the small babe moving around in the crib I let myself slip from under the furs.  Looking down at the babe that lay in the crib that had once been Jon and Robb’s I felt an irrational anger overtake me at that the tiny little thing.  It was new I observed, a bird without feathers almost.  Jon and Robb had both been much bigger than her when they had been born and there had been two of them in the womb.  I knew after today I wouldn’t be able to look at the babe, not into those deep brown eyes of a stranger that stared back at me like she could see right thought me.  The God’s knew I would forgive Ned after all the horrors he had endured but looking at that child, _the bastard,_ I could never love it.  Could never accept it.  So I prayed to the seven.  I hope she died and the seven take her from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> Sorry for a bit of a drag of the first chapter but I promise things will start heating up very soon, you needed this prologue into Cat's mind to see what she was thinking about baby Arya when Ned arrived home from war with her.  Next chapter you will be able to see growing up Arya and how bad-ass she is I promise.
> 
> Please leave comments, good or bad, I love to hear what people are thinking!
> 
> Ta,
> 
> Igrane


End file.
